


Breakup

by mimikyukyu



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, M/M, slight domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex fucked up big time, and sometimes even the people who love you most won't put up with your tantrums, especially if someone gets hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup

_I’m a MAN. I don’t need anyone. Henry can go fuck himself. Feelings are for fags and pussies._

Alex tried consoling himself, tried to laugh it off, but curled up further into himself. The closet he was hiding in managed to block the rest of the world but he really wished there was a way for him to not hear his own sobbing, or a way to not feel his tears staining his jeans.

_… And I am both, right now._

He heard the door open slowly, and a small, yet very angry voice seemed to boom in the empty apartment.

“Hey, Assfuck. I’m here for my stuff.” Henry rudely stated. Alex knocked on the door to show him he was in the closet.

“Wow, you know you could have just said sorry, or you know SOMETHING. But no, you’re gonna be a pathetic waste of space. Way to prove to me you need a second chance.” Henry stared at the door in disgust and contempt for what laid behind it.

“Please…” Came the small voice from the closet.

“No means NO, Shepherd. Hand me my coat.”

The sight that greeted him was definitely one he didn’t want to see again. His former boyfriend, paler than usual with red-rimmed eyes, sitting on Henry’s warm winter jacket they used to cuddle up in when the heat was turned off. The older man snatched it out from under him and threw it on the couch.

“I still love you…” Alex added, picking himself up off the ground.

“And I don’t.” Henry replied curtly, the words hitting the younger man like bullets. 

“I’m still sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Save your breath.” The older man spat.

There was a soft  _thunk_  on the opposite wall. Then a louder sob. He thought he could hear an “I’m sorry” but he didn’t care anymore. Alex fucked up and no amount of apologies would stop him from leaving.

He went into Alex’s (once theirs) room and grabbed the T-shirt on the bed he knew was his, then the jeans on the floor,  _Jesus, he really never does clean, does he._  Henry thought to himself as he grabbed another pair of boxers off the floor and threw them into the pile of clothing that was his, sneaking one of Alex’s shirts in there with him that he always wanted. 

_Don’t lie to yourself, you know you’ll miss him._

Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t. Alex would though, and that little bit of revenge made him smile. Then a wince from the bruise on his cheek, he looked down, remembering why they even got to this point. There was a broken lamp, he didn’t mean it but it was one of the last things Alex owned that belonged to his parents… Then there was the yelling, then the slap that was just a little too strong that sent him crashing into the wall… The phrase that brought back  _him._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Henry this will never happen again, I-“_

That line would never get him again.

Henry grabbed his stuff and walked back to get his coat.

“Bye Alex.”

“Please… One more chance…”

“Don’t you even  _get_  it, Shepherd? That bruise is still there. You  _hurt_  me, and I’m not doing this again, I don’t even  _care_ anymore. You can get you “second chance” somewhere else.”

The door shut behind him.

Alex nodded and curled up further into himself and nodded.

“I still love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this piece, really. It was written as a thinly veiled "fuck you" to someone, and this feels more like a vent fic then something really on par with my other things. So yeah that's why Henry is really OOC.


End file.
